


Stupid time travel

by Kotlc



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Annabel is gonna be mentioned obviously and so is Raphael Santiago, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotlc/pseuds/Kotlc
Summary: Somehow, the characters go back in time. Well, not exactly. More of a dimension hop. Like Thule, but not. A world where Sebastian Morgenstern hasn't attacked the institute.





	1. The angels are pissing everyone off

Kit was with Ty when it happened. He had eventually gone back and visited and at first was avoiding Ty all he could. Eventually, they'd made up and Kit stuck to Ty's side like glue. They'd never announced the fact that they were dating, but everyone knew. Well, Kit assumed everyone knew. The two were on the beach, walking in the water in a comfortable silence. Kit knew that Ty wasn't very good at conversations and didn't try to press it. But in the fading light, Ty had never looked more beautiful. The light illuminated his face, his long eyelashes casting a slight shadow, his Blackthorn eyes glowing radiantly, hair slightly mussed from the wind. They walked to a spot and sat down, watching the sunset, and Kit leaned over and kissed Ty. It was a gentle kiss, soft and delicate and full of emotion. Kit wanted the moment to go on forever, but of course, being shadowhunters, the moments didn't last very long. Kit almost didn't notice the white light because he was so caught up in kissing Ty. Suddenly, everything went bright and then the light was gone just as sudden as it came. He had barely separated from Ty when the light flashed had disappeared. Kit turned slowly to see that they were in the institute and the a group of people were gaping at them. Then they realized that everyone else was there too. 

Magnus was with Alec and the kids. Max was playing with Rafe, running around and chasing after each other. Magnus smiled, watching them and feeling content and happy, and looked over at Alec to see his husband looking at him.   
"What, were you distracted by my beautiful and amazing face?" Magnus teased, causing Alec to chuckle.   
"Sure, Magnus, sure," he replied fondly.   
Then the light came. A bright light flashed in their eyes, causing the kids to shriek in alarm before everything turned back to normal. Well, almost back to normal. They were in the Los Angeles institute. And apparently, so was everyone else.   
"Zara Dearborn would be freaking out right now," Alec muttered.   
"Nobody would care though," Magnus replied, still shocked at the sight in front of them. "Not even blurryface cares what she thinks."

Emma and Julian were with Dru and Tavvy. Tavvy wanted pancakes and Julian was patiently explaining that he would have to wait for dinner to have food and Tavvy was pouring. Emma and Dru looked at the scene, amused.   
"Come on, Tavvy, lets go out to the beach," Dru said.   
Tavvy reluctantly agreed and walked to Dru. Julian came over to Emma.   
"Who had pancakes for dinner?" He asked suddenly and quietly, making Emma snicker.   
"Tavvy, that's who," Helen said, her arm around Aline.  
Emma was about to reply when the light took them.

The trio were in the cottage. Kieran was talking about cat calendars while Mark and Christina listened, amused.   
"Who thought of this idea?" Kieran asked. "To put cats on a calendar. It is amazing!"  
He seemed to prefer cat calendars over any other ones.   
"I don't know," Christina said, chuckling. "But I do know that we should go out instead of staying in here and obsessing over cats."  
They were laughing when the light claimed them. 

The rest were together when it happened. They were at the New York institute, catching up.   
"Are you excited for the baby?" Isabelle asked Tessa, who smiled and nodded.   
"We have everything planned out already," Jem said.   
"That's awesome," Simon said.   
He seemed to be more excited than Tessa and Jem combined. Clary rolled her eyes at her parabatai's antics.   
"So when's the wedding?" Tessa asked Clary.   
"We haven't decided exactly yet, but it'll be soon," she replied.   
The light hit when they were all talking and happy. Of course, for a shadowhunters, happiness never lasts long.


	2. Where the hell are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People freak out.

There was a moment of stunned silence before everything exploded.   
"Where the hell are we?" Jace yelled.   
"This is the institute," Emma shouted.   
"Where is my cat calendar?" Kieran bellowed at the top of his lungs.   
Mark snickered. Kit looked around, trying to see where he was. Emma was right. This was the institute. But there were strangers there. Wait, scratch that, there were little versions of the Blackthorns and Emma there.  
"Why is there a little Emma?" He screamed. "Julian!"   
"EVERYONE STOP TALKING!" Julian yelled, voice full of authority, blue green eyes blazing.   
Everyone stopped talking. Julian looked like he was going to turn into a flaming giant again, even though that was impossible now.   
"Who are you?" Andrew Blackthorn said.   
Wait, Andrew Blackthorn? Julian seemed to notice him and froze, mouth half open, words never escaping his mouth. Emma looked horrified.   
"Oh Raziel," she whispered, inching closer to Julian, hand on Cortana.   
Little Emma's eyes widened, seeing the sword. Then they saw the mortal sword. Jace's eyes widened and he grinned.   
"Look, guys, it's the mortal sword!" He said excitedly, running towards it and picking it off the ground.   
"Oh, and Emma, keep Cortana from it, I don't want this one to shatter too."  
"Jace," Clary hissed. "Put the sword down."  
"But-"  
"I said put the sword down."  
"You Herondales," Magnus said. "Always the same."  
"What is going on?" Eleanor Blackthorn said.   
The Blackthorns looked so lost and sad. Kit held Ty protectively and comfortingly, as he knew Ty liked it. Conversation started up again, raising to shouting again, and Ty swallowed.   
"I didn't bring my headphones," he whispered.   
Kit pulled him in tighter, holding onto him as an anchor. He rubbed Ty's back in comfort and Ty slowly began to relax.   
"Who are you?" A familiar girl's voice asked.   
Kit stopped abruptly, heart lurching at the voice. Livvy. Ty's head shot to look at her.   
"Livvy," he whispered.   
"Ty?" She asked, seeing his face. "But-but you're over there."  
Little Ty was indeed standing near his mother, looking overwhelmed.   
"STOP!" Julian yelled again, and everybody again ceased their arguing. "Emma."  
Emma walked over to Julian.   
"I think we're in somewhere like Thule," Julian said, causing everyone to pale.   
"Thule?" She asked, horrified. "Bu-but everything good here-"   
"Maybe everything's the same so far. The worlds haven't split yet. The War hasn't happened yet. Sebastian Morgenstern isn't here yet. Nobody's dead yet. Mark isn't gone, neither is Helen."  
The words seemed to be pouring out of Julian's mouth.   
"What are you talking about?" Little Julian asked. "Who are you?"  
Julian turned his Blackthorn eyes on his alternate self.   
"Julian Blackthorn from another universe," he replied.   
"But only the angels could do something like this, and Raziel wouldn't do this," Clary said. "When I saw last him, he killed Valentine and brought Jace back. Valentine bothered him, so I don't think he want to do this."  
"You saw Raziel?" Little Livvy said.   
Julian's mask seemed to falter for a moment when he looked at her.   
"Yes," Clary said, looking at Livvy with a sad expression. "I did. I'm Clary Fray."  
"Im Livvy," Livvy said.   
"I know," Clary said.   
"Magnus, do you know anything bout this?" Julian asked.   
"Hey, don't expect me to know everything. It's could be something in the institute. Then you should know, since you're the one that ran this place."  
"What do you mean?" Arthur said sharply. "And are you...Magnus Bane?"  
"Yup."  
"I'm Alec. Lightwood."  
"Isabelle Lightwood."  
"Simon Lewis."  
"Jace Herondale."  
"Helen Blackthorn."  
"Mark Blackthorn."   
"Aline Penhallow."  
"Dru Blackthorn."  
"Dru!" Jaime said, noticing her.   
"Jaime!" She said happily. "Is Diego here?"   
"I'm here. I'm Diego and that my brother Jaime."  
"I'm Christina Rosales."  
"I am Kieran, king of the Unseelie court."  
This raised some shouts that were shushed.   
"Ty."  
"I'm Kit Herondale."  
"Ragnor Fell."   
"Catarina Loss."  
"Tessa Gray."  
"James Carstairs. I'm a former silent brother."  
Malcolm Fade then walked in. Cries of outrage rose from the group.   
"Malcolm Fade," Julian spat out.   
Malcolm looked alarmed at the sight.   
"You bastard!" Emma yelled, being held back by Julian.   
She would have ran Malcolm through with Cortana otherwise.   
"Do you know what raising Annabel did?" She screamed. "Annabel Blackthorn should have stayed dead. She suffered for so long because you didn't bring her back properly. I suffered because of it! You murdered my parents!"   
Other Emma looked haunted. Malcolm looked shocked. Jace threw the mortal sword at him. It hit him. Nobody moved as Malcolm fell to the ground, dead.   
"At least Anselm Nightshade won't go to jail anymore," Julian muttered, walking forward to pick up the mortal sword.   
"Right, so we should probably talk," Magnus said.   
"Yeah," Alec said. "Right, as Consul, I declare that we should talk."


	3. Talking actually works for once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot that Eleanor is dead, so just pretend that she was never mentioned.

"Consul?" Andrew asked. "But Jia is consul."  
"Oh, uh, she retired after everything," Alec replied.  
"After what?" Andrew asked.  
Julian stepped forward to answer, looking at his father with sadness.  
"After the cohort turned on us. After the war." Julian said.  
"What war?" Andrew asked. "And you're Julian? From another world?"  
"From an alternate universe," Kit corrected.  
Andrew turned to him.  
"Who are you again?"  
"I'm Kit. Kit Herondale."  
"Herondale?" Andrew asked, surprised.  
"We should to to the meeting room," Julian said.  
"Like with the War consul?" Dru asked.  
"Yes."

They all sat down.  
"So we should start in the beginning," Emma said. "The beginning of what happened with the Blackthorns."  
"Sebastian Morgenstern invaded this institute," Julian said, a mask of calm resting on his face. "He-"  
His voice faltered a bit.  
"He invaded with the infernal cup and he-he turned my father and took Mark."  
"Turned me?" Andrew asked, afraid of the answer.  
"The infernal cup turned people into mindless monsters that followed Sebastian no matter what. Mark was taken to the wild hunt because of his heritage. Helen was with the Penhallows. The rest of us escaped."  
"So you were alone?" Andrew asked.  
"We went to Idris and Clary helped us. Then we fought in a battle there. There had already been another battle and many were killed, including some people's turned parabaties. The shadowhunters that killed their parabaties killed themselves. You-you were there too, dad."  
"What did I do?" Andrew whispered, scared.  
"You attacked us. But you weren't you anymore. I killed you." Julian looked calm on the outside but Emma could see in his eyes that he was on the verge of a breakdown. She took over for him.  
"The clave wanted to separate us. They sent Helen to wrangle island and-"  
"They did what?" Andrew asked, eyes furious.  
"It was because she's part faerie, and the faeries were with Sebastian in the war," Emma explained. "It wasn't fair. But they wanted to split all of us up. I had nowhere to go. My parents were killed. We thought he was killed by Sebastian, but it was Malcolm Fade. But we didn't know. He pretended to be kind to us. He was going to kill Tavvy. To prevent the clave from separating us, Julian and I became parabatai. Uncle Arthur came to the institute to take care of us. But he couldn't. He wasn't sane. So Julian ran the institute. He ran the institute for more than five years and we never found out. I was trying to find out how my parents died. I went to the shadow market and found Johnny Rook. A lot happened after. We found demons and we found out Malcolm was trying to raise Annabel Blackthorn from the dead. Mark was returned by the wild hunt because faeries and humans were being murdered. Kieran returned him."  
"Who is Kieran?" Andrew asked.  
"Well, now he's the king of the Unseelie court. But before he was with the wild hunt. The king's son. Anyways, it turns out Mark and Kieran had a thing going on while they were in the wild hunt."  
The alternate Blackthorns looked at Mark in surprise.  
"Stuff went on and things went south and I ended up being whipped by the faeries."  
"What?" Alternate Emma asked sharply.  
"Yeah. I'm not gonna go into detail about what happened."  
Kieran looked at her gratefully and apologetically.  
"Things went on with the clave but we got away with stuff but Anselm Nightshade was arrested. We found Malcolm and he kidnapped Tavvy. He needed Blackthorn blood to raise Annabel. I killed him with Cortana. Or at least I thought I did. Turns out Warlocks don't die that easily. I also found out about the parabatai curse. Why parabatais can never fall in love. Afterwards, the cohort came to hunt down Malcolm. Diego came and it turns out he was engaged to a girl called Zara Dearborn."  
"Dearborn?" Andrew said, frowning.  
"Yeah. She was planning on becoming hitler number 2 and making all the downworlders were tags and be registered. Horrible person. Arthur sacrificed himself so Malcolm wouldn't hurt us and Malcolm killed him and raised Annabel. Zara was so smug about it and wanted to take over the institute. And Annabel killed Malcolm when he raised her and Zara took all the credit. There was a whole other meeting with everyone. I met with Robert, who was the inquisitor, with Julian and told him about us. Julian and I wanted exile. We didn't want to be apart. Later, Magnus got sick. Really sick. Helen and Aline came back. Theyre married, by the way. Annabel was in the meeting. She took the mortal sword and told everyone Zara lied. It didn't really matter anymore. Zara was a bitch and Annabel snapped. She-she killed Robert and Li-Livvy."  
Little Livvy had a horrified face. Tears were brimming in Emma and the blackthorn's eyes.  
"I was mad. I fought her while she was holding the mortal sword. Cortana shattered it."  
Gasps rose from the others.  
"The mortal sword?" Andrew asked, amazed and horrified.  
"Yes. They took Cortana from me and later, Horace Dearborn became the new inquisitor. It wasn't no fair at all. Nothing made sense. They passed the law to have all downworlders registered. Even ones like Lucian Graymark, Magnus Bane, Catarina Loss, Maia Roberts, and so many other good downworlders. And Kit was with us since his father was killed. He comes from the line of the lost Herondales."  
They all gaped.  
"Helen and Aline didn't register the downworlders, of course, and Horace sent us to the unseelie land. Jace and Clary had gone and never came back. But Julian had Magnus take away all of his emotions, so he didn't tell me that we were going to the seelie queen instead. Well, he asked Magnus to take away his understanding of emotions and the effect emotions and on him. Julian killed a shadowhunters that came after us. We gave the Queen a copy of the black volume because she would help us take away the curse. And while everything was going on, Ty was trying to raise Livvy from the dead."  
Livvy gasped.  
"Ty," she whispered, tears filling up her eyes. "I would never want that."  
Ty didn't answer her and instead leaned into Kit more for comfort. Kit continued for Emma.  
"We met with a warlock that called himself Shade. We went to the shadow market to get what we needed for the spell. But we needed an object from another dimension. Julian gave Ty that unknowingly."  
"The letter from Livvy," Julian said.  
"Kieran killed the king but we were teleported to another dimension called Thule," Emma said. "The queen was also there to get her son back. Annabel took Ash into the other world. We went too. Magnus's spell stopped working there. We met with the Livvy and Cameron of that world and they took us back to their base. Diana was there, and so were Maia and Bat. Raphael Santiago was there as well. He and Diana helped us find the Tessa Gray of the other world. She was the last warlock left. All the others had turned into demons because of the blight. The water from Lake Lynn could have cured them, but Sebastian had guarded that heavily, and the cure was impossible to get to. When the other Magnus realized he was turning into a demon, he told Alec Lightwood to kill him. Alec did and then turned the blade on himself. In Thule, everyone is dead except Livvy. We got back eventually and Julian put together a war consul and called it 'Livia's Watch'. Since he'd run the institute for so long, he knew exactly where everything was, so he called all the downworlders and good shadowhunters he knew and put it together. The Clave declared Jace and Clary dead but we knew they weren't. So we set up camp and went."  
"While we were there," Kit said. "Ty succeeded in raising Livvy's ghost. I tried to stop him but it didn't work. He raised her ghost anyways. Magnus had been cured because we got back and got the water from the lake, and he found us and tied us to a tree. Livvy' ghost came and set us free. We went and it turned out I'm descended from the First Heir. So I have a freaky light power thingy. I made the rider's horses disappear."  
"The riders as in-" Andrew was cut off.  
"Yes," Julian said. "Emma had killed one earlier so-"  
"What?" Little Emma said.  
"She killed Fal with Cortana. Oh, and she got Cortana back eventually because she took it back. We fought but Zara stabbed her in the back and almost killed her. Somehow, we became fire giants. Nephilim. The others were able to get us back to normal. We found out what the parabatai curse really was. Only parabatai that fell in love both became nephilim. The clave was afraid of the power, so they made a law. Not that the law really worked. But everything turned out alright in the end and Alec and Magnus got married and Clary and Jace got engaged. Kit left but came back later."  
There was silence for a while.  
"So everything is good in your universe?" Andrew asked.  
"Yeah, pretty much," Kit said.  
"We should probably take a break and let them digest this information," Clary suggested.  
They all agreed. They could get settled in themselves just fine, but had an uneasy feeling in their stomach. Like something was going to happen.


	4. Kit and Ty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian comes.

Kit and Ty got the extra room after everyone else found empty rooms. The institute was surprisingly big. Kit pressed a gentle kiss to Ty's lips. It started out gentle and slow and turned more intense slowly. A noise-cancelling rune was applied on the door and walls. Soon, Ty was pinned against the wall, their lips crashed together and hands wandering everywhere. Shirts and pants flew to the floor and the two fell onto the Ty under Kit. For the next hour or so, everything was Kit. The scent of Kit filled his lungs, the image of his lover filled his eyes, Kit was surrounding him, inside him, he was everywhere and Ty loved every second of it. The pleasure built up and he felt so free and so good and then his back arched and the feeling coursed through his body, filling him with a sense of the pleasure. Moans tore themselves from his throats as Kit buried his head in the crook of Ty's neck, mouth and teeth going to work on the soft skin there. As the pleasure faded, a feeling of contentment washed over him and he smiled as Kit snuggled into him, holding him close. Ty wrapped himself around Kit was buried himself in the feeling of absolute contentment and happiness. He felt Kit wrap his arms around Ty's waist, as if to pull him even closer as they slept.

Julian was surprised that Ty and Kit weren't up yet. Granted, it wasn't very late, but the two usually woke up a bit earlier than this. He decided to peak his head in and the scene that greeted him made him grin. The two were tangled together, breathing rheumatic and matching, clothes strewn all over the floor. Julian closed the door gently and went over to Emma. They hadn't really been able to sleep last night and woke up really early. It was a bit past seven.  
"Ky still asleep?" She asked.  
"Ky?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"It's their ship name," Emma explained. "I was just trying it out."  
Julian chuckled and went automatically to the kitchen to make breakfast. He'd already made pancakes when his father walked in. Andrew froze and then looked at him questioningly.  
"Reflex," he replied, a bit stiffly. "I always make breakfast for them. Tavvy likes pancakes."  
"Pancakes?" Emma asked, walking in.  
Andrew nodded slowly and walked over to Julian. Dru then walked in, earbuds in her ears.  
"Dru?" Julian asked.  
She looked up, startled.  
"Pancakes!" She said happily. "Can you make some bacon too? Tavvy kept complaining he wanted bacon last night."  
Julian nodded. Andrew looked a bit awkward. Emma saved him from the silence by talking to his father. Julian gave her a silent thanks. Kit and Ty finally walked down, Ty's hair a bit messed up. A hickey was barely visible above his shirt.  
"Good night?" Emma asked teasingly and Kit smirked.  
"Great," he said.  
Julian rolled his eyes.  
"Pancakes!" Kit said, and rushed over to get one. "I'm hungry."  
"I bet you are," Dru said, laughing.  
Andrew looked at them, a bit lost. The alternate Blackthorns, other Emma, and the rest of the people that were teleported walked in. The alternate Blackthorns looked a bit surprised to see Julian cooking.  
"Do you usually cook?" Livvy asked.  
"Somebody's got to," Julian replied. "But Helen cooks sometimes."  
"Where are Kit and Ty?" Emma asked.  
They weren't there. Julian rolled his eyes.  
"They've probably wandered off to the beach," he replied as everyone's sat down.  
Emma had a bowl of cereal.  
"Like always," Dru said in between bites of her pancakes.  
"They take forever out there," Christina said.  
"What do they do on the beach?" Tessa asked.  
The alternate selves listened, intrigued. Julian shrugged.  
"Probably make out, romantic walks, talking, and maybe occasionally se-"  
"Okay," Clary said, cutting Jace off.  
Other Emma and other Livvy seemed to be containing a laugh. Other Julian was frowning.  
"Aw," Emma said, looking at little Julian. "Look, Julian, your other self's big brotherly instincts are kicking in."  
Julian smiled. 

Kit and Ty were indeed taking a walk on the beach. Or at least, they were before they saw Sebastian coming towards the institute. They immediately sprinted back and burst into the kitchen.  
"Sebastian's here," they said, expressions hard.  
Immediately, Emma's hand went to Cortana. They all looked grim, scaring the alternate selves a bit.  
"For Jonathan," Clary whispered, remembering her lost brother, the one that could've been.  
"For Jonathan," they all echoed.  
This time, when Sebastian and his troops came in, they ready. Magnus's hands lit up with a blue fire, Ragnor following. The warlocks gathered and so did the shadowhunters. Sebastian looked shocked. But then he grinned.  
"All the more for my army," he said.  
Then they fought. Emma was a whirlwind, cutting down enemy after enemy, Cortana lighting up, golden light heavenly fire. Alec and arrow after arrow, each one flying true. Magnus and Ragnar blazed with power. Jem fought with the skill of a former silent brother. Jace and Clary fought like true nephilim. Kit and Ty were like two pieces melting together, impenetrable and invincible. They all fought like people who'd lived through a war and came out stronger. Kieran, being the unseelie king, obviously was awesome. Mark fought with the ease of the wild hunt. Diego fought like a centurion. In no time, there was nobody left but Sebastian. He gaped at them, shocked. Clary stepped forwards, eyes sad.  
"You could've been my brother," she whispered sadly.  
Then she swung the mortal sword forward before Sebastian had a chance to react, and stabbed him through the chest. She held him as took his last dying gasps.  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered, tears dripping. "I'm so, so, sorry."


End file.
